Super bowl ideas
Since Super-Hero-Bowl! Super-Villain-Bowl! and Super-Showdown-Bowl! is done I Made some Ideas of what will be next? Super-VideoGame-Bowl! * Mario Peach (Super Mario) * Arthur Morgan (Red Dead Redemption 2) * (Donkey Kong) * (Mortal Kombat) * (Uncharted) * (Far Cry) * (Skyrim) * (Bioshock) * (Fallout) * (Halo) * (Legend of Zelda) * (Assassin's Creed) * (Grand Theft auto) * (Sonic The Hedgehog) * (Space Invaders) * (Pong) * (Pac-Man) * (Centipede) * (Street Fighter) * (WarCraft) * (Minecraft) * (Tomb Rider Game) * (Tetris) * (MegaMan) * (Cuphead) * (Angry Birds) * (Bendy and the Ink Machine) * (5 nights At Freddy's) * (Paperboy) * (Castlevania) * (Team Fortress 2) * (Undertale) * (Banjo Kazooie) * (Yooka Laylee) * (Rayman) * (Crash Bandicoot) * (Kingdom Hearts) * (Spyro The Dragon) * (WarioWare) * (Kirby) * (F-Zero) * (Animal Crossing) * (Earthbound) * (Ice Climber) * (Bomberman) * (Star Fox) * (Rabbids) * (Yoshi's Island) * (Fire Emblem) * (Punch Out) * (Conker) * (Resident Evil) * (A Boy and his Blob) * (Worms) * (Luigi's Mansion) * (Super Mario RPG) * (Mass Effect) * (Devil May Cry) * (Kid Icarus) * (Duck Hunt) * (Big Brain Academy) * (ToeJam & Earl) * (Duke Nukem) * (Fancy Pants Adventures) * (Glover) * (Killzone) * (PaRappa the Rapper) * (Q*bert) * (Gyromite) * (Dead Rising) * (The Last of Us) * (Destroy All Humans!) * (Jak & Daxter) * (Game & Watch) * (Metal Gear) * (LittleBigPlanet) * (Shantae) * (Shovel Knight) * (Persona) * (Dragon Quest) * (Fatal Fury) * (Xenoblade Chronicles) * (Final Fantasy) * (Bayonetta) * (Putt-Putt) * (Freddi Fish) * (Pajama Sam) * (Spy Fox) * (Wii Fit) * (Rock Band) * (Guitar Hero) * (Call of Duty) * (Portal) * (Super Meat Boy) * (Slender) * (Plants Vs. Zombies) * (Happy Wheels) * (Cut The Rope) Super-Cartoon-Bowl! * Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse & Friends) * (Scooby Doo) * (Looney Tunes) * (The Smurfs) * (Daria) * (The Flintstones) * (Betty Boop) * (The Beetles) * (The Powerpuff Girls) * (The Simpsons) * (Spongebob Squarepants) * (Winnie The Pooh) * (Peanuts) * (Family Guy) * (Felix The Cat) * (The Rocky & Bullwinkie Show) * (Captain Planet) * (Hey Arnold!) * (The Loud House) * (Ed Edd N Eddy) * (The Cramp Twins) * (South Park) * (Sonic Boom) * (Dora The Explorer) * (Bob's Burgers) * (Ben 10) * (Ben 10 Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) * (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * (Total Drama) * (Beavis & Butt-Head) * (Johnny Bravo) * (Regular Show) * (Dexter’s Laboratory) * (Foster’s home for Imaginary Friends) * (Totally Spies) * (Tom and Jerry) * (Phineas and Ferb) * (Amazing World of Gumball) * (Star Wars Rebals) * (Ninjago) * (Unikitty!) * (Teen Titans GO!) * (PAW Patrol) * (Uncle Grandpa) * (Wacky Races) * (Danny Phantom) * (Shimmer and Shine) * (Garfield) * (Kim Possible) * (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * (Corn & Peg) * (Rick & Morty) * (Robot Chicken) * (Homestar Runner) * (Eddsworld) * (Avatar the last airbender) * (Adventure Time) * (Pingu) * (The PJs) * (Darkwing Duck) * (Danger Mouse) * (Inspector Gadget) * (6Teen) * (The Fairly Oddparents) * (Arthur) * (Littlest Pet Shop) * (America Dad) * (Turbo Fast) * (MAD) * (SuperNoobs) * (Johnny Test) * (The Amazing World of Gumball) * (Sid the Science Kid) * (64 Zoo Lane) * (Little Bill) * (BoJack Horseman) * (Disenchantment) * (Popeye) Super-Anime-Bowl! * (Dragon Ball Z) * (Sailor Moon) * (Hello Kitty) * (Astro Boy) * (Doraemon) * (Pokemon) * (Naruto) * (BayBlade) * (Lucky Star) * (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) * (Yo-Kai Watch) * (Kirby Right Back At Ya) * (Sonic X) Super-Puppet-Bowl! * (Punch & Judy) * (Lamb Chop) * (ALF) * (Sesame Street) * (The Muppets) * (Howdy Doody) Super-BoardGame-Bowl! * (Monopoly) Super-Mascot-Bowl! * Count Chocula (Monster Cereals) * Franken Berry (Monster Cereals) * Boo Berry (Monster Cereals) * Fruit Brute (Monster Cereals) * Yummy Mummy (Monster Cereals) * Bullseye (Target) * Tony TIger (Frosted Flakes) * (Cocoa Puffs) * (Trix) * (Lucky Charms) * (Toys R Us) * (Froot Loops) * (Cap'n Crunch) * (Domino's) * (Singapore Airline) * (Bazooka) * (Honey Nut Cheerios) * (Golden Crisp) * (Bob's Big Boy) * (Honey Smacks) * (Hostess Fruit Pie) * (Twinkies) * (Ding Dongs) * (Philippines) * (Pillsbury) * (Green Giant) * (Kool Aid) * (Otter Pops) * (Starkist) * (Coca-Cola) * (Tootsie Roll Pops) * (Quisp) * (Quake) * (Sugar Corn Pops) * (Icee) * (Energizer) * Smokey Bear * (Cheetos) * (Rice Krispies) * (McDonalds) * (Burger King) * (KFC) * (7up) Super-Animated Movie-Bowl! * (Toy Story) * (The Lego Movie) * (Shrek) * (Wall-e) * (Monsters, Inc) * (Wreck It Ralph) Super-Hero-Bowl! 2 * Paddington (Paddington Live Action) * Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog Movie 2020) * Detective Pikachu (Detective Pikachu Movie 2019) * (Marry Poppins) * (Star Wars Story Rogue One) * (Spider-Man Far from Home) * (Mighty Morphing Power Rangers) Super-Youtube-Bowl! Super-Toy-Bowl! Super-Book-Bowl!